Tokyo Mew Mew Songstress Party
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Twenty years later the Tokyo Mew Mews have been gone and the cafe shut down, but now young Koubashiiten Momo is about to stumble into the adventures of being a teen heroine. She'll have to learn about herself, her new powers and her new friends or enemies
1. Meet Koubashiiten Momo

**Tokyo Mew Mew: ****Songstress Party**

**PoD- "I felt like writing another story that's a TMM but with some changes. I hope ya'll enjoy. **

**Oi! PuddingLuver, you better be reading this! Why? Cause one charrie is based off you. Can you gues who when she appeares?"**

* * *

Part One: Take A Minute To Say "Hello"

**I**

A soft melody of instruments fluttered into the air and swirled through the room. The open windowed allowed a dim light beam in through the yellow curtains and fan across a girl's face as the wind blew softly. The wind danced across her bare legs and she tugged at the sheets, but they did not budge. She tugged again and again and finally they came lose, but with them came a black cat.

The cat pranced across her chest and rested under her chin. She smiled in her sleep and rubbed the cat's fur gently. She rolled over and threw the cat to the floor. It landed on its feet and ran down the hall as the door opened.

"Momo! You need to get up!" a woman shouted opening the door fully.

Momo sat up almost instantly. She stared at the mirror at the end of her bed then up at her. She smiled innocently and pushed back her bangs.

"Gomenasai, Youbo-chan," Momo replied.

She sighed and walked out, closing the door behind her. Momo jumped from the bed and loped to her closet. She sang to the song on her clock which happened to be her favorite and swayed gently in the mirror as she changed.

Momo had brownish-orange hair and red eyes that shimmered with delight as she changed. She had a light mask of freckles across her cheeks and she smiled brightly as she tied up her hair up partically.

She twirled around her room then turned off her clock and darted to the kitchen. She grabbed a peach and a juice from the counter and headed to the door. She giggled as she remembered her dream.

"Youbo-chan! I'll be home after school,' she called to the living room. She peeked in after not hearing a response while putting on her shoes. "Eh, Youbo-chan, is everything alright?"

"Yes, fine. Now go or you'll be late," she replied.

"Yes ma'am." Momo turned and the black cat rubbed against her leg. "Bye Kuroneko-chan."

_Konnichiwa, I'm Koubashiiten Momo_(Sweet-Celebration Peach)._ I'm 13 and born on January 14, 1994 which makes me a Capricorn and a Rooster. I'm in love with Algebra and Science, but absolutely hate Social Studies. I'm trying to get to school before I'm completely late and Youbo-chan was making sure I got up. Tee hee. I was having a good dream._

* * *

The teacher walked in and Momo took her normal seat in the row closet to the window in the back. The other students raced to their seats and momo watched them, she loved watching them sucurry. The teacher pulled out a sheet of paper from his desk and sat on the top of it. Momo watched him once all her classmates had taken a seat. 

_Wow. Kahaku-sensei is so cute today! _she giggled softly.

"Alright, Genjuu Onibuke?" Kahaku called into the class.

"Here."

"Atamagaokashii Warai?"

"Here!"

"Koubashiiten Momo?" No response. "Mmo-chan?"

"Eh. Oh, present Kahaku-kun. Sensei, Kahaku-sensei!"

Everyone began to laugh and Momo sung into her seat. She blushed dark red and hid her face in her arms as she waited to Kahaku to finish taking attendence so she could ran and escape to her next class...he was her first class! Momo whimpered softly and peeked up from her amrs.

"Momo?" a girl asked.

"Ah!"

"Momo, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," the girl added.

"Oh. Gomenasai Omote. What's up?"

"I found this really cute cafe this morning on my way to school and I think we should check it out," Omote replied.

"Cafe?"

"Yeah, it hasn't been used in like fifty years but if we can sneak in I'm such they'll be something valuable in there. Or better yet! We could re-open it!"

"Nah. Sounds like too much work."

"What?"

"Yeah. You do it yourself."

"Well, at least meet met me there so you can see how cute it is." Omote stood up to go to her first class. "Be there right after school, kay?"

"Sure."

Momo remained in her seat and her class shuffled in. Science class started now. Kahaku-sensei passed back the test from the days before and put one on Momo's desk face down so the grade laid on the desk. The stack of ten papers wasn't difficult for her she complete it in forty minutes her best time was twenty though.

She flipped it over, not caring if anyon else saw her grade. She crossed her arms over the bottum half and smiled. 114. She had guessed on the last three questions which were bonus and she got most of them correct. She lost a point because she didn't complete the second one fullily.

* * *

School ended and Momo walked through the streets. She sighed and continued walking slowly. During third period Omote gave her the address and dirrections how to get to the cafe she was talking abou earlier. She walked onto a street and an old cafe with a golden winged-cat on the roof rose up before her. 

The builing's paint was chipping off in places and was covered with ivy plants. She sighed. It was a dump.

"I told her. Too much work. And where is she anyway?" Momo asked to herself.

"Are you sure?" a black haired man asked.

He had long black hair that was pulled up like Momo's and had dark navy eyes. He wore a tuxedo like getup and loked very regal. He stood behind another man, probably younger than him by some years.

"Yes, the data is all here. She's a perfect match," the other replied.

He had brownish-red hair and blackish-green eyes hidden behind a pair of rectangular sunglasses and wore a white shirt. She stared at Momo who moved repeatively back and forth on the computer screen as she freaked out that omote had ditched her.

The man behind him nodded. "Do it Tori," he stated.

Tori picked up a handle that had a red bottun on the tip and he smirked, knowing it would work. "Mew Mew Songstress, is a go."


	2. Mew Momo

**Tokyo Mew Mew Songstress Party**

**PoD- "Kay. So you've met Mommo, I love her. She's so like me! I see myself in her all the time! Anyways, now you're gonna get to know her a little more."

* * *

**

Part One: Take A Minute to Say "Hello"

**II**

Momo saw the cat's eyes glint red and then the ground shook beneath her. She gasped and stared up at the cafe. She closed her eyes tightly and pulled her arms around herself. She breathed heavily waiting in fear for the quake to end.

She opened her eyes and found herself floating a eerie place. It was completely orange with burst of white bubbles everywhere. She was nude and she stared into the blank distance.

"Hmn? Where am I?" she asked aloud.

She heard a soft growl from behind her and she turned. She saw an Ocelot laying on the ground before her. She smiled and stared at it.

"Kahaku-sensei talked about this guy...a Leopardus pardalis," Momo whispered.

She walked over to it and lied down beside it. She rolled onto her back and sat it on her stomach. It crawled onto her breast and began to pur. She wrapped her amrs around it, closed her eyes and hugged it with a warm smile. She felt a warm sensation across her chest and she opened her eyes. She watched the ocelot disolve into her chest and giggled as the last bit of its tail disappeared into her.

The eerie orange background disappeared and she lay sleeping, clothed, on the ground outside the cafe. She wore a soft smile and was murmuring something pleasant softly in her sleep.

* * *

"Hmn?" Momo sat up quickly. The sun was set and it was dusk around her. She quickly stood up and looked around her surroundings. "What happened? I fell asleep! No, Youbo-chan is going to kill me!" 

She took off running and headed home. On her way up her hill she tripped but caught herself and ran on all fours for about ten yrads then got back up. She stopped almost instantly but shook the thought from her head and ran inside.

"Momo! You've got some explaining to do!" she shouted.

"Youbo-chan, Omote waited me to check out this old cafe with her. I accidentally fell asleep," Momo explained.

"Cafe?"

"Uh-Huh. I'm sorry." Momo sighed. "I should've come straight home."

"Eh, yes. Just go upstairs and get into bed. Alright?"

"Hai. uhm, Youbo-chan, where's Youfu-kun?"

"He's working late. He won't be home until you're asleep. So, please, Momo. Don't wait up for him. No reading, drawing, writing, Straight to bed."

"Hai!"

Momo ran upstaris and twirled around her room until she fell onto her bed. She yawned and sat up. She stared at her mirror and her face went sad. She untied her hair and it wrapped around her face. She fell back against her mastress and put her hand under her pillow. She found her old photo and held it up and stared at it.

There was her when she was about four with her hair tied into pig tails and her father, whose skin was darker than hers, held her tightly in his arms. Her mother stood behind them with an arm on her father's shoulder and one on Momo's head. Her mother was so gorgeous. Red hair and chocolate eyes.

_Mom. Dad. I'll find you someday. I know-I know you're still out there._ she thought.

She put it back under her pillow and began to cry as she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Momo got up before her clock even sounded so she tuned it off. She tied her hair up in its uaual way and slipped on her uniform as Kyuui came in. 

"Oh, Momo. You're awake? i didn't hear your clock?" Kyuui stated questionably.

"I know. Neither did I. I guess going to bed early was a good idea," Momo replied as she grabbed her bag. She walked passed Kyuui ten turned. "Would it be okay if I checked out that cafe omote told me about today?"

"Yes, just be home for dinner."

"Will Youfu-kun be here?"

"Yes, actually he will."

Momo smiled then ran down the stairs and outside. She ran down the sidewalk and caught Omote. She grabbed her arm and smiled.

"Omote, what happened? You didn't show," Momo stated.

"Yeah, sorry. my teacher needed me to stay after then my parents surprised me with a free ticket to the carnival-oh, Momo I'm sorry. I keep forgetting," Omote whispered as she noticed Momo had stopped.

"Oh, no. Omote, it's fine." Her face was dropped a little but she smiled and kept walking. "I hardly knew them anyways. How can i miss someone if I never knew them?"

She started walking and omote took her hand to comfort her. "Momo, but you do know them. Be happy you know their names. What were they again?"

"Masaya and Ichigo," she stated.

"That's right!" Omote giggled. "Now, we're going to be late."

_THat's right. My parents were Aoyama Masaya and Ichigo. Why is my name different? Koubashiiten Momo? Well, when Youbo-chan and Youfu-kun took me after my parents disappeared they changed my name so if they never came back I'd feel like I was their child. But I found out and the name just stuck. Tee Hee._

"Gym class! Nya!" Momo covered her mouth suddenly. _Nya?_

"And it's volley ball day!" Omote cheered and the other girls did as well.

The game began and as the ball headed down at Omote her setted it back into the air and it came down at Momo. She smiled and jumped into the air. She swatted it and sent it into the ground on the other side of the net. She landed down on the floor on all fours and the ball lay unmoved. She stood up and cheered while the other girls whined.

"Huh? What?" Momo questioned.

"You killed it. The ball's dead," a girl snapped. She picked it up and showed it to Momo. It was dead. It had three holes in it where she hit it.

"I did that?" Momo asked.

Everyone began to shout at her and she ran out of the gym. She ran to the little shrine and pond they had in the back of the school she helped make in science and sat down. She stared at the koi fish that swam in circles over again and again. She smiled and dunk her head into the water and grabbed a fish in her mouth. She sat up and when it began to move in her mouth she spat it out into the water.

"Ewwww!"

"What happened?" Kahaku asked.

"Hmn? Ah! Kahaku-sensei, wh-what are you doing here?" Momo shreiked.

"Came to check on you. I heard about gym class," he replied.

"Yeah, it was pretty funny actually. Nya!" Momo covered her mouth and blushed.

Kahaku laughed and stood up. "I'll see you in science tomorrow Momo-chan."

"Hai, Nya! Nya!"

Momo stood up and ran from Kahaku as he laughed and she ran all the way to the woods. She ran through it and got completely and utterly lost. She sighed and sat down.

"Momo! Momo!"

"Omote? Over here!" Momo called.

"Momo? Mom-ah!"

"Omote!" Momo got up and ran to the scream. She slid across the ground and saw a giant bird like animal standing over Omote. "No! Leave her alone!"

The bird turned and snapped at Momo, but as it did a man grabbed her by the waist and jumped into a tree. She opened her eyes and stared at him. He was staring down at the bird and cursed under his breath. He pushed her out of the tree and she landed perfectly on the ground. She looked up at him

"Mew Momo, you have to transform."


	3. You Are Now A Mew

**Tokyo Mew Mew Songstress Party**

**PoD- "Read! Oh, I love how she transforms. tell me if ya do!"**

**

* * *

**

Part one: Take A Minute To Say "Hello"

**III**

He dropped a yellow pendant at Momo and she caught it in her hands. She stared at it then the bird thing attacked again and she jumped away like a cat, an Ocelot. She landed on all fours then stood up.

"Mew Momo, transform! Now!"

_What are these words? I can feel them coming from my heart. They're so overwhelming. I can't hold them in any more._

"Mew Momo! Transform!"

The bird went to attack and this time Momo put her hand that held the pendant into the air and stared at the monster. "Mew Mew Peach Metamorpho-SIS!!!"

She kissed the pendant and it bursted out with light. She floated in the same orange place as the time when she saw the Ocelot and her DNA began to cross with the Ocelot's inside her. Her hair had changed to a lighter orange, she knew it as 'sugar orange'. She closed her eyes, changing them to a dark orange, and held her arms against her chest as she was again naked in this eerie place.

She extended her arms as she began to twirl and a light surrounded her. As it bursted into small orange sparkles a orange dress appeared around her. She fell and the skirt gained volume as she swayed her hips. She crouched down and put her right leg out in front of her and two golden ribbon wrapped around her legs and bursted into sparkles as her boots took form and a band wound around her right leg.

She flipped backwards and landed on one leg and the other rested on its knee. She pawed one hand in the air and a glove appeared on both. She stood up and swayed her hips from side to side and the tail of the Ocelot curled out from under her skirt. A ribbon wound around the tail and as it tied a peach appeared in the center of the knot. She shook her hair from behind with her left hand and two Ocelot ears appeared as her hair fell around her cheeks. She removed her hand from her hair and it had a orange bow on it with a peach in the center. She touched both sides of her hair and a bow with a peached in the center appeared pulling her hair off her cheeks.

She blew a kiss with both hands to no one and twirled. She rose both hands to her neck and it began to sparkle as a orange collar appeared. She lowered her hands and a peach rested on the collar. It exploded into sparkles and the pendant the man gave her swayed for a moment making a bell sound. She jumped backwards and twirled. She posed and winked. A sparkle fluttered down from her eye and the orange sensation disappeared.

Her dress was a sleeveless bodice that had a dark orange lace across the chest and a lace that wound around her waist. There was yellow lace under her skirt which made it extend off her hips and she also had tiny shorts under so she'd be able to fight.

"Now, Mew Momo attack!"

"Koubashii Momo HapuBeru!" Momo shouted as she flipped from the bird (Sweet Peach Harp Bell).

She landed and smiled. A light faded from her chest and as she stood up she releveied her Harp Bell. It was a orange heart shape band and a bow in the top where a peach rested. On both side there was a dark orange pattern were she gripped it and across the center were her strings. She tossed it into the air and caught it.

"Tee Hee," she giggled. "Ribbon-Peach Pleasure Shine!"

She spun around and threw her Harp Bell into the air. As it fell her bowed glove began to glow. She kicked it into the air then caight it with her glowing hand. She threw her right leg into the air and broght it down in the splits as she pointed the Harp Bell at the bird. A blst of orange light shown from the peach and the bird disappeared.

She stood up and ran over to Omote and as she knelt beside omote her Harp Bell disappeared. He jumped from the tree and grabbed Momo's arm. She screamed and jerked away.

"Stay away from me!" Momo shouted.

"Please -"

"Who are you? How do you know my name? And what just happened?"

"All we be explained in due time, Momo," he replied.

"Now!" she shouted rocking to her heels and holding her hands by her side in fits.

"I am Tori. Kanashimi Tori. Now please come with me."(Sadness in the Heart)

Tori grabbed Momo's and began to lead her away from Omote. Momo turned and watched Omote's body getting smaller from her vision.

"Wait! What about Omote?"

"She'll be fine. Someone will be here soon to pick her up."

"Eh? Okay."

Tori led her to the cafe which she had visited earlier, but it wasn't the same. It had been redecorated. New paint, no ivy climbing up the walls, and the golden cat had been polished. Tori released momo's hand and pushed up his glasses. His partner stood at the door and smiled.

_He's so cute. _she thought.

"Miss Momo. I am Zekkou Tacchi. You've already met Tori, and I'd like to welcome you to Cafe Mew Mew!" Tacchi stated so perfectly.(Perfect Touch)

"Arigato, but can someone please explain to me why I'm like this?" Momo asked as she was still in Mew form.

"Ah, yes. First close your eyes and imagine yourself back as a human," Tacchi explained. Momo did so and she returned to her human form. "Good. Now, I'll explain further. You have been chosen because your Dna, your body can with hold the DNA of another animal, that specific animal happens to be an Ocelot of of thousands of endangered animals. There are four others like you in Tokyo."

"Tacchi, why? Why have I been fused with DNA of an Ocelot?"

"Because there are aliens attacking Earth, trying to take it from us. You saw one of their creatures. A Chimera Anima. They have parimesiums that fuse with Earth's animals, you saw one today. Remember? It was a bird until the aliens got to it."

"Th-That was a b-bird..?"

Tori nodded. "Your job is to find the other Mews -"

"Mews?"

"That's what you are. And stop the aliens before they destroy us. This has happened before, about twenty years ago. Tacchi was on four at the time. But the Mews stopped them and now it is your turn. You've got to do this. If you don't the Earth and everything on it will die," Tori added.

"But no pressure, right?" Momo asked sarcasticly.

"Nah."

"Oh, here. You may want to relax first. Go see a concert," Tacchi stated.

He gave Momo a ticket to a concert. She stared at it then looked up at them both. She smiled and nodded. "Arigato." She turn and ran out.

"So, you think she'll be able to do it?" Tacchi asked.

"If she can get close enough to the singer without te security popping up," Tori chuckled. "And that'll only happen if she can be a sneak...like an Ocelot."


	4. Mew Barina

**Tokyo Mew Mew Songstress Party**

**PoD- "Tee hee. Guys who's back!"**

**

* * *

**

Part One: Take A Minute To Say "Hello"

**IV**

Momo gave her ticket to the security gaurd and took a seat toward the front of the concert hall. She sat quietly as she awaited the concert to start. She looked down at what was left of her ticket. There was something strange about that girl.

"Momo!" Tori's voice called out.

"Hmn?" Momo looked around. She shrugged and turned around to find a pink fuzzball floating in her face.

"Momo, this is Masha. We fixed him up, the last Mews used him. He's tracked another mew near by. Check the cinger."

"But how am I-"

"Good luck!" And Tori's voice disappeared.

Momo stared at Masha for a moment then he floated down to her side and locked onto her belt. She stared at the fuzzball on her belt then heard eople around her going crazy. She looked up and saw a girl dressed in white walk out on stage.

"Who is she?" Momo whispered. "She's gorgeous."

She had blue hair that was tied up into a high tail and her bangs rested at her ears. She had navy eyes and her dress went to her ankles, had a slit on the right leg and was sleeveless. She wore white inch heels with white ribbons winding up her legs and arms.

"Put your hands together for Nigaisuki Barina!" a speaker boomed in Momo's ear.

Banari closed her eyes and then looked out into the audience. "Na, na, na, na-na. Na, na, na, na-na.

I didn't count on this  
Upon my very first kiss  
This isn't the path we chose  
But there's so much we could lose

Team up! Are you up for it?  
Put your hand in mine  
It's a perfect fit

Team up! 'Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
When you fall in love

Na, na, na, na-na "

Masha flew into Momo's face and she pushed him away until she heard Tori's voice. "Momo, listen. It's Tori again. Check out your wrist." Momo looked at her wrist and saw a strange mark. "that's a mew Mark, look for them on other girls to see if they're Mews, got it?"

"Hai, now can I finish the concert before I go snooping?" Momo asked.

"Yes, go."

"If we band together  
Like birds of a feather  
We'll be friends forever  
We're going up, up, up!

Team up! 'Cause it's not to late  
We could save the day if we collaborate

Team up!'Cause it's up to us  
But it's hard to save the world  
Yeah, it's hard to save the world  
When you fall in love...

Na, na, na, na-na."

Barina walked of the stage and the audience rushed out to catch her for autographs. Momo waited until no one was around then stood up. She climbed onto the stage and ran to where Barina had exited. masha floated up from her waist and flew beside her.

"Masha, we're taking the easy route."

* * *

"Maaaaaan!" Momo whined as she saw a crowd of people at Barina's dressing room door. "It'll be forever at this rate. Well, I have no choice! Go!" 

She dove into the mob and pushed through. She crawled and hopped and knocked oeple over. She got to the door and as she stood up a security guard stopped her.

"Sorry, miss. No one sees Barina right now," he stated.

"But it's an emergency!" Momo replied.

"Sorry, no can do."

As Momo fought with the security guard Masha flew into the dressing room. He flew over to Barina and floated around her. She looked up and watched him float every which way.

"W-What the? Get out of here! Security!" she screamed.

Momo ran into the dressing room and grabbed Barina's hand. "Please, come with me!" Momo shouted then ran out. She past the security guard and dragged her into the empty lot. She ran across the moonlit pavement and into the park. Barina stopped and ripped her hand from Momo.

"Who do you think you are!?" Barina snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"Kinda. Now stop moving," Momo stated in response. She grabbed Barina's wrist and looked at it. "Where's the mark?"

"Mark? What are you talking about?"

"Okay, here's the 411. You are a Mew Mew, like me."

"A what?"

"I'll show you." Momo took her pendant from her pocket and held it out to Barina. "This is my Mew Pendant and watch this." She lifted her hands into the air and called out. "Mew Mew Momo Metamorpo-SIS!!!"

Barina stared at Momo, now standing as Mew Momo, and laughed. She turned to walk away and Momo saw two wings on her back. She grabbed her arm and stopped her. Momo stared at her and Barina glared back.

"Your mark! It's on your ba-"

"Let go you rifraf!"

"Rifraf! Why you!"

"You Mews crack me up," a voice chuckled.

Momo turned and a boy jumped down on her from a tree. He kissed her and Momo smacked him across the face. He smiled, rubbing his cheek as he stared at Momo. Momo put her hand down in front of her and got ready to summon her HarpBell.

_This guy's an alien, I can tell! This is bad. I don't know if I'll be able to fight him and if Barina won't, or isn't a Mew I'm done for! _Momo thought.

"Thanks for the kiss. By the way, my name's Kisshu, but you can call me Kish, honey," he stated.

"Don't call me that!" Momo shouted. "Koubashii MomoHapuBeru!"

Her HarpBell appeared in a blast of light and she grabbed it as she brought it up to her chest. She turned back toward Barina and smled. She then turned to Kish, but as she did he released a parimesium. A mouse that ran by was struck with it and became a Chimera Anima. Momo stared at the mutant rodent and whimpered.

"Destroy them!" Kish shouted.

The Chimera Mouse slammed its paw down at Momo and she jumped into the air to avoid it. As she dame down it swatted her and she flew into a tree. It pinned her there and growled. Barina stared and Masha flew over to her. Masha dropped a pendant in her hands and she gripped it. She held it out in front of her at arms length and closed her eyes.

"Mew Mew Vanilla Metamorpo-SIS!!!"


End file.
